


So You've got a Kwami...

by esperink



Series: ts ladybug au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, may or may not become a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: So Virgil's first day of school doesn't quite go as planned...
Series: ts ladybug au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784023
Kudos: 8





	So You've got a Kwami...

First days of school were always the worst, especially when you were still new to the area.

Virgil had woken up late, and then he got lost, despite saying he could find his way, so then he was late to school.

Then he had tripped on his way to his seat, and someone had made some snide remark, and Virgil’s face had gotten so red and warm it was almost unbearable.

He buried his face in his pillow. It was going to be a disaster of a year.

He would have preferred to hide in his bed for the rest of his high school career, but he had homework. He finally sat up and sighed.

There was something on his bedside table.

A box with a strange design had seemingly, randomly, appeared on his table, and it hadn’t been there a few minutes before, so he didn’t have the slightest idea where it came from.

He opened it, and there was a bright light, and then there was… a bug?

And thinking it was a bug, of course, the first thing Virgil did on instinct was throw a book at it.

The thing dodged the book quickly, assuring him, “Hey, everything’s okay!”

Virgil hid behind his desk chair, hands clutching the back of it as he stared wide-eyed and whispered, “What the fuck.”

“I’m a Kwami,” the bug introduced itself, “and my name is Tikki!”

Virgil and the Kwami stared at each other for a few moments before Virgil sank to the floor, saying, “Well, I think I’ve officially lost it. It was only a matter of time. You’re not real.”

“No, I am real! And you have to trust me. You’re the only one who can stop Stoneheart.”

Virgil stared at it again. “What?”

“He’s wreaking havoc all over the city. People need your help.”

“What?” Virgil grabbed the remote for his television and turned on the news. And it was just as the Kwami had said. “What?” he whispered harshly.

Tikki pushed the box towards him as he slowly stood. It held a pair of red earrings with black spots. “I’m a Kwami,” she repeated. “I can give you powers. The Ladybug miraculous is the only one who has the power to repair the damage done.”

“Hey, you know who likes doing the right thing?” Virgil asked rhetorically. “Patton. That’s kind of his thing. So why not just pass me by and give him the responsibility?”

Tikki shook her head. “You’re the chosen one, Virgil.”

Virgil groaned. He looked back at the earrings in the box. “So how does this work?” he asked, grabbing them and putting them on.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
